


DAY 5 AU-gust: Absurd Apocalypse

by K1ng_K3ndra



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra
Summary: AU-gust completed story. Clearly not feeling it today. But was kinda thinking one sentence absurd apocalypse. and raccoons got those little hands.
Kudos: 1





	DAY 5 AU-gust: Absurd Apocalypse

One day, all together the raccoons opened the doors to everyones homes, and the killing began.


End file.
